mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Magical Mystery Cure/@comment-67.213.218.74-20130325010724
MusicalCupcake- I present to you "The Two Sides of Twilight" episode It starts out at the Canterlot Castle that Twilight is staying in. Her friends beg her to come back to Ponyville. She declines and says that her duties are needed here. Pinkie tries to coax Twilight to come back by telling her about all the things that she will miss out on song. Twilight still denies to go. They tell her that the princess life will be hard. She doesn't care and says for them to get out so she can focus on more important things. Heartbroken, they leave Canterlot. Spike scolds Twilight on why she tossed her friends out like that. She says that this is special to her and she doesn't want anybodypony to ruin it. He walks out andtells her that he is going back to Ponyville and call him when she gets less snobbish. Twilight feels guilty that she just upset some of the most important people of her life. She thinks on going to Princess Celestia for advice, but remembers that she has to be responsible. Twilght goes to Cadence for assisstance. Cadence tells her to do what she did to get this position. Twilight thinks that is the worst advice she has ever heard. So, she gets even more nervous about screwing this princess job up, she cast out all her negative feelings into a box. she feels better and decides to go and enjoy the fresh air. All of a sudden the box has this dark aura that begins to leak out the box like acid. Night falls upon Equestria, but Twilight is still outside. When she sees the stars in the sky, it reminds her to go apologize to her friends. Twilight arrives in Ponyville and everyonepony bows bow to her. She goes around and says she is sorry for the way she acted. They forgive her , but tell her that Princess Celestia called her to come bak to Equestria immediantly. Canterlot looks like a grim and fearful place when Twilight comes back. All of the ponies are in shackles and bowing down to statues of... her! Twilight rushes to the castle and finds a mare with a black-blue mane and a silver coat. She realizes that the dark spirits in that box have become a pony. She calls herself Midnight. She tries to cast a spell that repels evil the Crystal Heart,but it was much to late. She flies back to Ponyville and tells the girls to get their elements and meet her in Canterlot. They all find themselves back in Canterlot to defeat Midnight. She tries to corrupt them so the elements won't work. The protecting spell that Celestia put on them burns her hand. Twilight shoots a magic beam at Midnight, it almost hits Applejack, but reflects off the glass and hits Twilight who falls of the castle ledge. Her friends stare in shock at the fact that their friend could have died. They power up their elements. Thinking that they won't work without Twilight, Midnight is not scared. Everyonepony forgot that she had wings. Twilight flies up and activates the Magic element. Midnight explodes in multi-colored light and sent up to the sky. The ponies of Canterlot thank the ponies for saving them. Pinkie says she wants the rest of the Main 7 to throw a party. They notice Spike isn't here ,but still asleep in Ponyville THE END